Bound In Chains
by PerpetualPhoenix
Summary: Following the tragic conclusion to the story, what happened to Iracebeth and Ilosovic Stayne? However did they cope banished to the outlands, one madly in love with the one who had tried to kill them.


I knew I would get around to doing a fanfiction for this eventually. Basically, this is going to be a continuation of the story started in Tim Burton's 'Alice In Wonderland'.

Originally, I had started from them in the woods, being taken to the outlands, but when my sister read it, she had no idea what had happened, as she is yet to see the movie.

This first chapter is basically the movie ending put into words, so if you wish, skip to chapter two which I will begin straight after this one.

Apologies, it isn't the best of my potential, 'tis early in the morning - Uninspired. :/

Anyways, enjoy and review. :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **x**

_An Enlivening Flashback._

Why had it all left so quickly? The power she had once held over the world of Underland, and everybody in it. Once upon a time, it had been in ruins, ruled by Iracebeth of Crims, Red Queen of Underland, but within a matter of moments, 'peace' was restored. Gravity was not a force to be trusted, as the old Queen learnt when her crown was gracefully removed from her scarlet coloured head, only to land on that of her sisters, the White Queen.

Everything was going to change now.

Banished.

Alone.

_'It is far better to be feared than loved.'; _a reassurance that had kept her strong for so many years, and in times of uncertainly, her darling Knave would remind her of it.

Unfortunately, that was no longer the case. _Nobody _feared her, and _nobody_ loved her - even if they did, they were not permitted to do so. The only man she had ever loved had tried to end her life.

Everything had been stolen away from her by her worthless little sister, Mirana.

"Iracebeth of Crims," spoke the White Queen, as the Red stood, tension filling the air. It would be best to keep her composure, she thought, her rather globelike head tilted upwards in an exceedingly stubborn manner, awaiting her sisters verdict. "..your crimes against Underland are worthy of death. However that is against my vows" - Mirana looked almost saddened by the prospect of this, which only added to Iracebeth's inner frustration, though she could not present it. "Therefore, you are banished to the outlands. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you. You will have not a friend in the world."

Before the ex-Queen could respond with anything, whether it be a plea or a witty response, the Knave of Hearts sidled up to the White Queen, and bowed unctuosly.

"Majesty," he said, in his usual slippery, slimy and undoubtedly persuasive voice, "I hope you will bare me no ill will."

"Ilosovic Stayne, you will join Iracebeth in banishment from this day until the end of Underland."

Every inch of colour that had previously been in the Knave's face disappeared, and he went very pale. Not seconds after, he was seized by the guards, and chained to Iracebeth, their pupils meeting as she leaned forwards, batting her eyelashes.

She looked almost innocent, adolescently childlike.

"At least we still have eachother," she spoke, passion filling her words.

In one sharp movement, a knife was brought into the scene, as it plunged down. Stayne looked indelibly focused; if he were to kill her, it must secure his freedom, would it not? Or result in him being forced into solitary banishment. Either way, it was better than spending the rest of him life trapped in the Outlands with _her_.

He certainly did not deserve this, of course he had helped her, followed her, but only because she was bloody terrifying! A simple wrong doing would surely end with his execution, and like most others, he was rather fond of his head.

A scream was next to escape her lips, as the weapon was knocked out of his hand by a pair of scissors, thrown by the Mad Hatter. Not a scratch was left on her being, but her heart was most definetely scarred.

She _loved _him.

Yet he had betrayed her.

Standing there, in shock, she watching the scene unravel before her very eyes. He had fallen to his knees before her little sister, begging for 'mercy'.

"Majesty, please kill me.. PLEASE. Take off my head."

"But I do not owe you a kindness.." responded the White Queen, gazing down at him, her eyes devoid of any pity whatsoever.

As the unfortunate pair were dragged away by the Knights, and into the woods, her screams continuously filled the air, simultaneous screeches, consisting of the same points, over and over again.

"You tried to kill me.. He tried to kill me! HE TRIED TO KILL ME."

True, it did take some time for her shrieks to finally fade, but when they did, the rest of Underland was left to continue their lives happily. Futterwacken seemed like an appropriate way to celebrate. Alice would return home, and continue a free life as Alice Kingsleigh. The Mad Hatter would most likely go on to Hat for the White Queen, but as for the Red Queen, and Ilosovic Stayne, what would become of them?


End file.
